Memorial Encounters
by AeSook
Summary: Set in Amnesia, Pewdiepie finds himself without his memories, but he meets a few strange people along the way. Can he figure out his past before the Bro gets to him or will knowing the truth ultimately destroy him? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I've loved watching Pewdiepie play Amnesia forever now, and I wanted to write something about it. I had no idea what though, but eventually this came to be.**

**And I know I'm supposed to be working on NarEater right now, but I literally do have writers block... I'll still finish it of course! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, Pewdiepie or his characters. I so wish I did. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The beginning**

Dashing from room to room, Pewdiepie desperately tried to escape the unknown creature only a few ways behind. He could hear its low, antagonizing moan as it tried to reach him before Pewdie could reach the door. Most of the doors led to dead ends or other surprise traps that he was sure would end in his death. His breathe continued to hurl out in fear as he nearly tripped over the one thing he hated, a barrel. They were fiends in his eyes. Nasty little vermin that gave away every single movement. It was how the monster found him, or so he liked to think. He liked to think the barrels were alive telling the monsters his exact location. That it wasn't just a monster scenting him out easily. This way of thinking, despite the ruckus he usually made, actually brought a little sanity back into his mind.

The creature growled picking up pace and Pewdiepie couldn't help but holler in fear when his hands hit the handle of the door. "Somebody! I don't want to die!" He cried, his hands fumbling with the doorknob. It wouldn't open. Closer. Closer the beast got. "Help!" He cried. It still wouldn't open. Just when he could feel a pair of long, sharp claws poking at his neck, a loud shout came from behind. Screaming and ducking as the monster roared, he was sure it was all about to end.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! Now! I'll catch up." Pewdiepie looked up from his position and turned around cautiously. A golden man covered in a bright outfit whipped his sword to battle the sharp nails of the monster. "Hurry up!"

Without a word, Pewdiepie ran off leaving the mysterious man to fight the ravenous beast that haunted him so much. He didn't stop moving through the pitch hallways until he was sure that the loud screeches echoing around the mansion were out of ears reach. Surely it would draw the attention of the others lurking around the corridors, so he decided to stay wary. "Who was that man?" He whispered kicking a chunk of wood off the balcony and into the dining room.

"Ouch!" Pewdie's eyes widened looking over the edge a bit frightened. He didn't want to face another encounter with that thing. "Hey you! What did you do that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He called back surprised to see another man standing there holding his head. A pair of dark shades hung over his eyes. What would a man want to do with shades in this place, he would probably never come to know. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for an exit." The guy called back. "Same as you."

"How did you know I was looking for an exit?" Pewdie asked with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Hey, I've been following you kid. I needed someone to get caught while I collected keys and stuff."

"What? You sent me to my death millions of times I hope you know that! Who are you anyways?" He asked leaning further over the railing to get a better look at the jerk, but his attempts still couldn't get him to see passed the shadow waved over the mysterious guy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man shouted back with an evil glimmer hiding behind his shades. "See you around loser!" With those words, the man ran out into another door that would surely bring thousands of hiding spots.

"What? W-what? Come on!" Pewdie shouted smacking the railing in anger. "Who does he think he is? Luring that monster out to me like that. How long has he been doing that?" He slithered to the ground in anger as he repositioned his headphones around his neck. Did that mean there others lurking around as well?

"Hey there." Pewdiepie just about screamed as he turned around in utter horror. "It's alright! Calm down or else you'll bring the enemy back." It was the golden man from before. For some reason, he found that he recognized his facial features, but he couldn't tell from where. "My name's Stefano. What's yours?"

* * *

**So I might turn this into a chapter story later, but at the moment I just did a quick little fun thing that came to my mind. I've wanted to do something pewdiepie related for a really long time now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Yes, I twisted up people's normal views on Amnesia and stuff, but it also has a bunch of similarities that I hope you'll enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Stefano**

"P-Pewdiepie." The swedish man replied still a little shaken up.

"Pewdiepie. It's nice to see I'm not the only one around. How did you get here?" The one named Stefano offered out a hand with a warming smile, but Pewdie was still staring at the guy's face. He looked so familiar, even if he did have a shimmering look about him that was never seen by his eyes before.

"I can't remember anything prior to entering this place. What about you? How did you end up in this creepy hole?" He wondered taking the hand in thanks.

"Me?" Stefano blinked. "I'm not entirely sure. I just sorta appeared here. I don't really have any memories either."

"Really? Because you look awfully familiar. Don't you lie to me Stefano." Pewdie quickly eyed him to which Stefano replied,"I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Fine, nevermind. Forget I said anything." Pewdiepie insisted with a wave of his hand before giving him a bright look. "Thank you for saving me from the monster. How did you escape?"

"Give me credit Pewds." Stefano frowned unsheathing his sword from his waist and giving it a quick swipe. "I don't have this just for looks."

"So its... Dead?" He inquired with hopeful look.

"Of course not! I fought it into a room to which I closed the door. It'll break out of it soon, so we need to keep moving. Follow me." He started down the stairs and paused turning to gaze up. "Well come on then!" It seemed to seal a silent friendship, for he followed Stefano with a feeling of safety. It was the only person he really ran into since arriving, and since the statue-like guy appeared to be friendly, he looked up to him.

"Where are you taking me?" The brunette asked quietly looking at the creepy decorations as they walked. Everything looked turned over or broken in small clumps, but the worst of it were the red rooms they passed. Each of those looked as if a sacrifice were taking place, but most of the time they were empty. The others times Pewdie thought he could hear movement on the other end, but neither Stefano or Pewdie wanted to open it and find out.

"To fetch lights. They're mostly in the basement. I don't want to stay in the dark forever. It's bad enough staying in dark, but even worse when you don't know who you're staying with." The egyptian had a point. The last thing Pewdiepie wanted to do was get into bed with decaying flesh and lopsided mouth unknowingly. The thought actually made him want to puke, but he resisted the urge while getting dragged down a flight of stairs obviously worn out over the years. Cracks and missing chunks were everywhere in the grey masonry work that shrouded them. Pewdie got a bad feeling the deeper they ventured. He felt as if something were waiting for them down there. "Ah, here we are." Stefano exclaimed snapping his companion out of his scary thoughts. "Now, be careful. The floors are flooded in here." With a small eerie creak of the door, Stefano pushed it open revealing an elongated room of tunnels filled with water. Pewdiepie didn't know exactly how deep it went, but he found out quickly when the statue moved through the knee-high murky waters with ease.

"Wait for me!" Pewdie cried splashing his way over.

* * *

**I know this chapter was shorter, but the next one's definately going to be longer. :) I bet you can guess why. *Brofist***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Well I think it's official now. This is going to be a full fledged story! Plus I know exactly where I want this to end up now.**

**I really hope I can keep you guys entertained and enthralled during the process.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 A Key**

Boxes were strewn about the area, floating or remaining just above the water's edge. There weren't very many, but the few that were there, Stefano used as a mini boat. He sat on the square's edge and sword-paddled his way along the river in ease. Pewdiepie followed closely behind on his own little crate now having calmed down a bit after traveling for a while. His hands and legs pushed through the thick liquid to now propell him alongside his comrade.

"I haven't been this calm in a long time." Pewdie whispered enjoying the moment of peace. "Aren't you worried about your sword corroding?"

"Same here. I didn't want to leave the area when I first came across it. Nothing's down here to terrorize you, but eventually hunger kicks in." He looked over to his side and held up his long blade to show. "My sword doesn't rust, so it makes things all the more easier for me. I can get it wet without worry." Stefano grinned returning to his work.

_Splash._

"Did you hear that?" Pewdiepie asked sitting straight up latching to his friend's back.

"Hear what?"

"I think something's in the water."

"Relax Pewdiepie, I was down here for hours at one time exploring this place. I didn't see or hear a single thing while down here." Stefano soothed with a roll of his eyes. He knew he had picked quite a brave little chicken for a partner.

Taking in the words, he decided not to think too much on the matter. Maybe it was just his imagination since he was so tired of running around all the time. After a while of bounding around in fear, every little object or noise would probably scare anyone. "You're right." Pewdiepie said loosening his grip and staring into the lake. "I'm probably just paranoid."

"Look here," Stefano said pointing inside a smaller room built into the wall,"The oil lamp should be in there." He pushed his blade into the water and made a few solid strokes before letting his current swerve them into the room where wooden shelves stacked with random assortments hit the ceiling.

"I see it." Pewdie pointed to the highest shelf where a small, rusted old lamp sat covered in dust. Slipping himself into the water, the male walked over to the rack and slowly started to climb it. Not knowing how old the shelves were, he made cautious advances towards the top, feeling the strength of each section before proceeding. "I'm almost there."

_Splash._

There it was again. That awful sensation creeping back into his chest. He tried to shake it off as his hands wrapped themselves across the handle of the faded lamp, but as he lifted it from the shelf, Pewdie swore he could hear the faintest of shrieks somewhere within the domain. "I've got it!" He called just about to descend back to the ground, but his gaze caught hold of a tiny erect object sitting in the back. Focusing in on the new find, the swedish man grabbed it between two of his fingers before returning to his partner for a better look.

"You found a key." The golden statue said in joy. "I wonder where this one goes."

"We'll find out along the way. Let's keep going." Pewdiepie urged now wanting to just get out of the area. He couldn't admit to his friend the kind of thoughts were traveling through his mind. Stefano would surely blame paranoia again.

"Right, we just need to stock up on oil while we're here." He reached out one of his beautiful arms covered in a neon yellow tunic to a barrel floating nearby.

"Barrell!"

His friend jumped nearly toppling over into the water. "What?!"

"Barrel!" Pewdiepie repeated with a glare in his eyes. If that crater was here, then something else was surely floating around as well. Stefano stared at his friend, not wanting to question his reasoning behind the disturbance. There were a lot weirder things running around than a distrust in barrels. While Stefano filled up the container, Pewdie kept a watchful eye in the treacherous waters. Still, nothing seemed to peak up and stare at him, nothing swerved the area, and nothing dared to make another sound. The man feared that he was going crazy just thinking about the creature, if there even was one. To get his mind off the matter, he pulled out the silver key once more and examined it. It was an unusual design unlike the few others he had managed to come across over time. It's head had a tiny heart-shaped ruby lodged into place while small lines of illegible words written across the edges. He wondered what this key opened, and figured it probably led to a more royal room.

"Let's head back up." Stefano smiled handing the lamp over to his partner just as a screech came from the doorway. It was here.

* * *

**I'll take a few requests to add into the story, but I can't add them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank my sisar, Kris, for helping out with this chapter. She edited my horrible grammar and stuff and helped me reword some of it.**

**Enjoy this chapter and the slight... morbid side of me. X3**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Unlikely Outcome**

He could see the loud constant splashes circling nearby. "But I checked everything! There was nothing there." Stefano said bravely standing up. The water serpent itself was invisible to the naked eye, but just by the movement up top, they could make out its next move.

Pewdiepie had an idea as to why such a thing suddenly entered the room, but he wasn't about to point fingers just yet. Another eerie moan as it surged through the water towards their crate, and then it was silent.

"I don't see it." Pewdie whispered.

"Keep still, maybe it will go away."

They stood in silence, unmoving and slight unnerved. The footsteps swished around them, as if trying to identify the solid object in front of it. Holding their breathes as if it would help the situation, the strange fish seemed to calm before heading back out of the door. Neither one o the men knew just how long it had been before they even moved or spoke. With his insides squirming, Pewdie gave out a sigh of relief. "What was that thing?"

"Probably a Kaernk. They're a type of predator that likes to stalk its prey in at least two feet of water." Stefano said quite logical on the matter. "I've only heard of them in legends, but it's hard to believe they're actually true. And if that's the case, don't land in the water."

The warrior didn't need to tell him twice. Pewdiepie stood up and pushed a crate off the shelf, watching as it landed with a splash. He did this repeatedly until several floated around the area. Of course this would probably attract their latest foe, but at least it couldn't reach them. "ROOOARGH!" Letting out an angry cry, the fish was coming.

"Use the boxes! Don't stop. We're going to make a run for the door." Stefano grinned smartly hoping from box to box, dashing through the water only to make another quick hop on another crate.

Pewdie nodded fearfully hoping from one to the next, trying to copy his friend's moves, but the fish caught up rather quickly. It was there before either of them could even reach the door, blocking their paths. "What do we do?"

"Just keep moving. There's another entryway that I know of, so we can try that one." Stefano managed. Nodding with a quick exchange in glances, the Sweden and the Frenchman turned around and hightailed it back, whips of air lashing out behind them. Their legs didn't stop pumping as their feet hit one solid surface to the next. Box after box. Wave after wave. It might have looked like a rowdy dance between predator and prey as they avoided the tremors of the Kaernk. Pewdie looked over his shoulder. He could hear the loud, constant splashes circling somewhere nearby. From a little ways away, he saw the water ripple. Pewdie didn't need to spare another moment staring at this water serpent. He couldn't even see it! Instead, his gaze looked quickly around for any type of leverage to latch on. _Splash, splash, splash._ Kicking into movement, it was a race for land... Which he almost made.

"PEWDIE!" Stefano shouted tripping right into the clear substance, but the Kaernk clearly didn't want him.

The poor boy didn't stand a chance. The beast was on him in a flash, sinking what felt like claws deep into his flesh and pulling him underwater in one solid swoop. Pewdie tried to knock it away, but his arms met teeth only causing an outburst of pain and gargle of bubbles. Blood swirled its way to the surface in a shivering tremor as Pewdie's body shook in pain. His sight blurred while his ears could only catch hold of the rocking from the Kaernk's body. "Pewdie! Pewdiepie!" He could hear his comrade shouting, ripping him loose from the creature's wrath. A shriek ripped through the air, but the swedish man couldn't recognize who was making that noise. It was awfully loud and it didn't even sound familiar, but then one look at his ankle, and he knew who was screaming. "Hang in there."

Stefano held him tightly, bolting down the tunnels the adrenaline rushing through his veins have him am advantage against the beast. The steps never picked up pace, but they certainly kept up with their locations. Looking down at his friend's deep bite marks, the golden man winced. He feared that Pewdie wouldn't live to see another day if they didn't find proper treatment soon. His gaze shot ahead until it settled upon an old chamber door slightly leveled above the lake, severing land from sea. A hungry growl came from behind, but Stefano wouldn't look back to see if it was on their tail. Instead, he hurried himself to the door and shoved his back into the large, heavy handle to open it. The port slowly creaked open, allowing little room for the two to pass through. "I'm sorry but... Good luck." Stefano said with a determined smile, tossing his friend through the crack.

"Stefano!" Pewdie tried to grab the door before it closed shut, and he didn't have the strength to push it back open. "Stefano! Stefano!" Clashes were heard from the other side of the door followed by treacherous howling from the other end, and then... silence. Utter silence.

"Looks like we've got visitors." Came a sultry voice from behind.

"Oh, he's hurt! Come on Mr. Chair... Let's play with him. Make him feel better."

"You're such a pervert!" Mr. Chair shot back.

Pewdie turned around looking to the shadows, trying to ignore the sharp pain slicing through his body. "Who are you?"

* * *

**I'm not adding all Pewd's characters, but I will be working with a few main ones. I hope you'll enjoy my new view on the world of Amnesia! :) And why it's called... Amnesia. ^^**


End file.
